warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Vospoot's pijn/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6
HOOFDSTUK 4 "D- dood?" Tranen stroomden over Vospoot's wangen, net als bij Kerspoot. Vospoot liep achter haar aan naar de rand van de open plek, waar Witstreep lag. Vospoot zakte in elkaar naast haar moeder."Nee, niet zij, iedereen maar niet zij..." Kreunde ze. Tranen stroomden nog steeds geluidloos over Kerspoot's opvallend gespikkelde wangen. Witstreep's ogen waren lege, bloederige gaten, haar gezicht was opengereten en er zat een diepe snee in haar keel. Vospoot drukte haar neus in de bloederige vacht en weigerde te kijken naar de gruwelijke, angstaanjagende verwondingen. Waak over ons, ook nu je weg bent... Smeekte ze geluidloos. Maar toen viel haar blik op Witstreep's klauwen. Er zaten plukken schildpadvacht in, een kleur die haar akelig bekend voorkwam... Vospoot rolde zich op in haar mosnest. Ze miste haar moeder, alleen deze keer waren Ravenpoot en Sintelpoot stil. Opeens ritselde de ingang. Vlamstreep kwam naar binnen."Ik moet Vospoot even spreken." Hij knikte koeltjes naar Ravenpoot en Sintelpoot en keek dan met warme, gouden ogen naar een verbaasde Vospoot. Ze boog haar kop even en volgde hem dan naar buiten. De lucht was koel en voor het eerst in manen voelde Vospoot zich weer op haar gemak. Maar toen kwam het beeld weer naar boven van de schildpadvacht tussen Witstreeps klauwen. Vospoot schudde haar kop verward. Ze moest er gewoon niet aan denken. Snel volgde ze Vlamstreep naar buiten, de rossige kater keek haar met een glanzende blik aan. Ze ging dichter naast hem lopen, haar bruine ogen glanzend en vragend. Vlamstreep keek met een sympathieke blik terug. Ze voelde hoe ze begon te blozen onder die indringende blik. Maar ze sloeg haar ogen niet neer, ze kon het niet laten om hem te blijven aanstaren. Dan waren ze bij een open plek, er stroomde een kleine rivier. Ze voelde meteen paniek oprijzen bij het zien van water."Vlamstreep-" Haar stem trilde."Ik ben halfbloed, weet je nog?" Vlamstreep's stem klonk begrijpend. Vospoot knikte, het was waar, Vlamstreep was half Rivierclan."Ik zal je leren zwemmen." Het klonk zo makkelijk, en Vospoot wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen."Maar-" ze kon geen smoesje verzinnen om niet het water in te hoeven. Ze slikte eens, maar knikte toen. Vlamstreep liep dicht langs haar heen, zijn vacht voelde aangenaam warm. Ze sloot haar ogen half, volledig in concentratie."Oké, ik ben klaar." Miauwde ze met trillende stem. Vlamstreep gleed langzaam het heldere water in dat de sterrenhemel reflecteerde. Vospoot voelde zich opeens helemaal ontspannen, dan herinnerde ze zich dat een van haar overgrootouders half Rivierclan was. Ze had Rivierclanbloed. Haar ogen glansden toen ze naar het water keek."Is er iets?" Vlamstreep keek haar vragend aan. Vospoot glimlachte even."Nee," Ze gleed het naast hem het water in. Vlamstreep leek verbaasd door haar elegantie in het stille water."Ik denk dat je vlug zal leren." Vlamstreep klonk blij. Vospoot keek naar de maan die zilver scheen op haar gezicht."Ja..." Ze keek naar het water, waarin Vlamstreep weerspiegeld was. De kater keek haar recht aan. Ze keek op, en gleed nog wat dieper in het frisse water."Oké, eerst zet je je af zodat je moet gaan zwemmen." Legde Vlamstreep uit. Vospoot voelde een vlaag van angst toen de grond onder haar poten verdween, maar ze begon tegelijk te trappelen met haar poten."Goed, je moet trager trappelen, dan ga je sneller vooruit." Miauwde Vlamstreep. Vospoot begon wat trager te bewegen, en ze begon vooruit te zwemmen."het lukt!" Jubelde ze. Vlamstreep snorde geamuseerd. Zijn ogen glinsterden vol sterren. Vospoot keek hem met grote ogen aan, toen schoot er een flits van vuur door haar heen, er gleed een gouden gloed over haar ogen. toen was het weg. Vlamstreep had duidelijk hetzelfde gehad, hij was druk met zijn ogen aan het knipperen. Vospoot beseft wat het was. Het was een teken, een teken dat ze voor elkaar gemaakt waren. Vospoot wou nooit meer weg van dit moment, ze wou dat de tijd stilstond zodat het eeuwig nacht bleef en zodat ze eeuwig naar Vlamstreep kon kijken. Ze sloot haar ogen, en toen ze ze weer opende stond Vlamstreep recht voor haar. Vospoot grijnsde naar hem, en dook toen onder. Ze zag Vlamstreep verward rondkijken boven haar, voor ze hem van zijn poten ramde. De kater verdween met een kreet onder water, en Vospoot lachte in een wolk van bubbels. Vlamstreep kon het niet laten om haar een por te geven, en even daarna kwamen ze weer boven water met een luid gespetter. Vospoot was aan het schateren en Vlamstreep kon niet anders dan grijnzen. het water leek nu lekker lauw en de maan maakte het helderblauw. Vospoot dook weer onder, en toen ze weer boven kwam was Vlamstreep net onder gedoken. Vospoot wachtte tot hij ook boven was, en voor ze ook maar kon nadenken drukte ze haar neus tegen de zijne in een voorzichtig gebaar. Vlamstreep's ogen waren even groot als de maan boven hen en Vospoot had haar ogen gesloten. Toen sloot Vlamstreep ze ook, en het leek alsof ze daar eeuwen zaten tot Vospoot losliet en Vlamstreep haar met glanzende ogen aankeek. Voor het eerst in heel haar leven leek alles goed te gaan, en voor het eerst wist ze wat liefde was. HOOFDSTUK 5 Vospoot trippelde het leerlingenhol uit."Ha, daar ben je." Kerspoot sprong naar haar toe."Heb je zin in een kleine vechtpartij?" Vroeg ze strijdlustig, haar oren schoten in een dreigend gebaar omlaag. Vospoot's snorharen trilden."Natuurlijk, stomme haarbal!" Lachte ze. Kerspoot keek haar met glinsterende amberkleurige ogen aan."Perfect! Wat dacht je van de zandkuil? Of ik ken een mossige plek bij de uilenboom!" Ze dartelde vrolijk rond."Oke, Kitten''poot." Miauwde Vospoot. Ze wist dat Kerspoot een hekel aan die naam had."Hee!" Riep ze boos, en ze rende achter Vospoot aan. Het woud in. Vospoot lachte vrolijk toen haar zusje over een boomwortel struikelde, en vlug weer overeind sprong nadat ze met haar kop in een mierennest was gevallen."Pak me dan, ''Kitten''poot!" Schaterde ze. Kerspoot rende lachend achter haar aan. Dan verdween de grond en ze rolden omlaag in de zandkuil, als twee vuile ballen haar. Vospoot schudde haar donkerroste vacht uit en knipperde het zand uit haar ogen. Kerspoot was haar zwart met wit en beige vacht aan het likken."Dat was leuk!" Giechelde ze. Vospoot keek haar zus vrolijk aan."Je wou toch vechten?!" Siste ze speels."Zeker weten!!" Kerspoot besprong haar, en ze wierp Vospoot omver."Hihihi! Je kriebelt me!" Schaterde Vospoot. Kerspoot streek haar snorharen glad."Dààrom noem ik Kietelpoot!" Riep ze, en sprong weer op Vospoot. Maar die ontweek haar en rolde soepel onder haar tegenstander door."Dat is een techniek van de Schaduwclan!" Riep Kerspoot verontwaardigd."Inderdaad." Vlinderster stapte uit de struiken, in haar ogen brandde vurige haat."Jullie gaan onmiddelijk terug naar het kamp!" Grauwde ze. Vospoot deinsde achteruit. Kerspoot keek boos naar Vlinderster."NU!!!" Schreeuwde die. De zusjes krabbelden vlug overeind en renden via een wegje in het kreupelhout weg."Ik ''haat ''haar!" Riep Kerspoot."Ik hààt haar gewoon!" Vospoot gromde instemmend. Ze waren na een tijdje terug in het kamp, waar Vlinderster nog niet was aangekomen. Vospoot zat haar poot te wassen bij de hoop verse prooi met een mollige houtduif aan haar poten."Geef die prooi maar aan de oudsten." Rooklicht kwam bij haar staan. Vospoot keek hem ongelovig aan. Zij had ook honger! Maar ze pakte de duif voorzichtig op en trippelde met tegenzin naar de oudsten die bij een boomsronk zaten. Ze legde hem zonder iets te zeggen neer en draaide zich om. Vlinderster stond voor haar."Ik moet je iets tonen." Miauwde de schildpadpoes. Vospoot voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen."W-waarom?" Haar stem trilde. Vlinderster's ogen schoten vuur."Volg me, en geen vragen." Vospoot liep met een angstig voorgevoel achter haar aan. Wat zou ze uitvoeren? Het beeld van Vlinderster's vacht tussen Witstreep's klauwen kwam weer omhoog. ''Vlinderster gaat je vermoorden! Nee! Zo moest ze niet denken! Ze schudde haar kop toen ze bij de zandkuil aankwamen."Ik vind dat Rooklicht je training een beetje verwaarloosd heeft." Miauwde Vlinderster poeslief. Vospoot's pupillen werden spleetjes van angst. Wat ging ze doen?!"Ik zal je eens wat bijbrengen." Miauwde Vlinderster zonder op een reactie te wachten. In een flits schoot ze vooruit, en greep Vospoot bij de keel. Vospoot krijste en probeerde zich woest los te rukken, maar het lukte niet. Dan kwam Rooklicht, en er lag een alleswetende grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij trippelde naar Vospoot toe, en keek even geamuseerd toe."Wat wou je ook al weer wat ik deed?" Vroeg hij aan Vlinderster zonder zijn blik van Vospoot's doodsbange gezicht af te wenden."Leer haar een lesje dat ze zich lang zal herinneren..." Siste Vlinderster met een kille glimlach."Haar vader zal zo van streek zijn, waar hij nu ook is..." Ze schudde haar kop even."Doe maar." Voor Vospoot ook maar iets kon doen sprong Rooklicht naar voren, net op het moment dat Vlinderster Vospoot losliet. Een flits van het felste rood, Rooklicht's klauw die langs haar keel schoot, en dan het gevoel alsof duizenden doorns haar flank openreten. Ze schreeuwde van de pijn, en die schreeuw galmde door het stille woud. Het volgende wat ze zich herinnerde was dat ze met een blik van afschuw op haar gezicht op de grond viel met een doffe plof, en hoe Vlinderster en Rooklicht met een laatste blik op haar opengereten en bloedende lichaam zich omdraaiden en langzaam wegliepen. iemand moest haar gekrijs toch gehoord hebben, want het volgende moment werd ze weggesleept, een oude, diepe dassenburcht in. Vospoot voelde bloed uit haar mond lopen. En het enige wat ze zag door de rode waas heen was een roste vacht. Vlamstreep? ''Ze knipperde het bloed uit haar ogen, maar verder kon ze niets zien, ze probeerde haar wonden te inspecteren, en tot haar afschuw zag ze een lange, diepe snee die van haar schouder tot het einde van haar flank liep. Ze wist dat haar keel opengereten was, en daar wou ze dus niet naar kijken. Ze voelde haar koorts stijgen, en tegen dat ze werd neergelegd op de zanderige bodem van een gangenstelsel had ze al te veel bloed verloren. Vlamstreep's gezicht zweefde boven dat van haar, en ze kon hem nauwelijks zien. Ze wou het bloed uit haar longen hoesten, maar daar was het te veel voor. Hoe meer bloed er in liep, hoe moeilijker ze kon ademen. Vlamstreep keek haar met grote angstogen aan."Vospoot, Vospoot kijk me aan!" Miauwde hij paniekerig. Vospoot voelde tranen over haar wangen rollen. Hij had zo veel moeite gedaan om haar te redden, en het was allemaal voor niets geweest. Eerst haar vader, dan haar moeder, nu zij. En de volgende zou Kerspoot zijn. Ze kreeg steeds meer moeite met ademhalen, als Vlamstreep haar nu gewoon zo zou draaien dat het bloed uit haar longen zou lopen...Ze maakte lichte rukjes met haar kop, alsof ze wou rechtstaan, en uiteindelijk begreep Vlamstreep het, hij hees haar half overeind en liet haar kop even naar de grond wijzen, waarbij er bloed uit haar mond gutste. Ze zoog scherp haar adem in, en begon dan te hoesten. Vlamstreep graaide wat spinrag van de wand van het hol en drukte het tegen haar keel, toen dat was gestopt met bloeden verdeelde hij het over haar lange snee. Haar longen zwoegden nog steeds om hun verloren lucht terug in te ademen, en ze kreeg vaak een hoestaanval. Vlamstreep wierp zo nu en dan een blik op haar gezicht om te kijken of ze nog bij bewustzijn was, en dan deed hij verder."Vlamstreep..." Ze perste de woorden uit haar keel."Vlinderster..." Het kostte haar teveel moeite, en ze liet haar kop neervallen."Ik weet wat ze gedaan heeft, ik ben jullie gevolgd omdat ik haar niet vertrouw." Miauwde Vlamstreep, er flitste woede door zijn ogen."Ik-ik moest wachten tot-tot ze weg waren.." Het kostte hem moeite om terug te denken aan het moment dat hij moest toekijken hoe Vospoot bijna vermoord werd."Het...is...niet...jouw...sch-schuld.." Hijgde Vospoot. Vlamstreep legde zijn staart op haar mond."Sssst, praat niet." Murmelde hij. Vospoot schudde haar kop, en sloot haar ogen dan. Ze zonk even daarna weg in de vergetelheid van de slaap. "Vospoot, vlug! het hol stort in!!" Vospoot's ogen vlogen."huh?" Ze probeerde recht te staan, en Vlamstreep ramde haar naar de uitgang, waarna hij achter haar aan sprong. Net op tijd, het hol stortte in, en ze keken angstig naar de vallende rotsblokken. Vospoot sloot haar ogen, en het beeld van Rooklicht en Vlinderster die haar verwondden schoot omhoog, ze knipperde even. Vlamstreep stond voor haar."Gaat het?" Ook hij dacht blijkbaar terug aan haar bijna-dood. Ze zuchtte even."Zolang Vlinderster en Rooklicht er zijn,...nee." Ze keek naar de grond."Waar moet ik heen? Ze zullen me nog eens vermoorden in het bijzijn van de hele clan als het zo doorgaat." Vlamstreep ging dicht naast haar staan."Dit is haar laatste leven, ik hoorde dat ze tegen de Windclan gingen vechten, dus met wat geluk... Vospoot schudde haar kop."Nee, dan zijn we geen haar beter dan haar." Ze keek naar het woud."We moeten terug." Maar dan sprong Kerspoot uit de bosjes."Vospoot?!" Ze keek verlamd naar haar zus."Maar..Vlinderster zei dat je dood was!" Riep de zwart en bruin met witte poes."Bijna." Miauwde Vospoot met een droog glimlachje. Kerspoot liep snorrend naar haar toe, maar verstijfde bij het zien van de litteken van haar schouder tot haar achterpoot."Hoe-hoe kom je daaraan?!" Vroeg Kerspoot verwonderd."Vlinderster, ze is volgens mij een nog ergere verrader dan onze vader, en die sukkel van een Rooklicht heeft haar geholpen." Ze wees op het dunne litteken op haar keel."O vospoot, wat moet je nu doen?" Kerspoot ging dicht bij haar staan en raakte haar neus aan. Vospoot schudde haar kop."Geen idee." Ze keek even naar het woud, dat groen licht filterde zodat er mooie vlekken op de grond verschenen."Misschien kunnen we haar charmeren door een patrouille van een andere clan aan te vallen!" riep Kerspoot opgewonden. Vospoot keek haar verrast aan."Goed idee! Wat dacht je van de Schaduwclan?" Vroeg ze. Kerspoot knikte."Dat is goed, Vlamstreep, doe je mee?" Vroeg ze. Vlamstreep knikte."Natuurlijk doe ik mee." En even later trippelden ze naar de grens, en het Donderpad. "Ssst, daar komt er een patrouille. Het zijn Vuilvlek, Melkpoot en Roodvleugel." Vlamstreep bestudeerde de katten."Melkpoot is Roodvleugel's leerling." "Ja ja, nu weten we het wel." Siste Kerspoot ongeduldig."Laten we ze nù aanvallen!" En ze wachtten een paar tellen tot de patrouille voor hen was."Raah!!" Kerspoot sprong op Melkpoot, Vlamstreep viel Vuilvlek aan en Vospoot koos voor Roodvleugel. Ze hoorde Kerspoot woest krijsen, en Vlamstreep haalde zijn klauw over Vuilvlek's oog. Vospoot reet Roodvleugel's flank open en ze schopte hem uit evenwicht. Verderop wist Kerspoot Melkpoot te verjagen, en ze ging vlug naar Vospoot om die te helpen. Even later stormde Vuilvlek gillend weg, en toen Roodvleugel zag dat hij de laatste was, rende hij achter zijn clangenoten aan. Kerspoot stond hijgend op het donderpad, en Vlamstreep zat achter de Schaduwclankrijgers aan."Zo, dat is ook weer gelukt!" Glimlachte Kerspoot. Maar dan klonk een grommend geluid, piepende remmen, en een harde klap voor Kerspoot door de lucht zeilde en met een klap op het stinkende donderpad viel als een slappe hoop vacht. '''HOOFDSTUK 6' "KERSPOOT!!!!!" Tranen stroomden over Vospoot's wangen toen ze naar haar zusje toerende. De bontgevlekte poes was één en al bloed, haar ogen waren glazig en bloed droop uit haar mond op het grijze donderpad en vormde een scharlakanrood plasje. Haar amberkleurige ogen flikkerden even in afschuw toen ze zag dat ze in haar eigen bloed lag, en een geschokte Vlamstreep kwam naast Vospoot staan."Kerspoot!!!" Gilde Vospoot, haar ogen waren groot en haar pupillen waren stipjes van angst. Dan verslapte Kerspoot, en haar ogen werden donker toen het leven uitdoofde."NEE!!!!!" Vlamstreep moest haar in bedwang houden zodat ze ook niet aangereden zou worden, en Vospoot was woest aan het worstelen om los te komen."Vospoot, nee, stil, je kan niets meer doen.." Suste Vlamstreep, hij had tranen in zijn ogen."Nee!!! Ze KAN niet dood zijn, dat kan niet!!!" Gilde Vospoot. Vlamstreep trok haar moeizaam weg bij Kerspoot's lijk, en even later leunde Vospoot snikkend tegen hem aan, rouwend om haar zus, die ze zo kort na haar lieve moeder had verloren. Okie, nu wed ik dat iedereen aan het huilen is xD. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Vospoot's pijn/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Vospoot's Pijn